The fire
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: A different ending to the "Girls reunited" written by Gleek Foster Kid's daughter, Liz.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- so I__'m stuck at home while Mom is with Momma and grandma took all the other kids out (I have a cough, or I would be with Momma). This is something I thought about after last night. I hope you like it. It's my first story I'm writing myself. This is a character death fic. Just a warning -Liz_

"We should call Stefanie." Kiara said, grabbing the phone that fell out of Callie's pocket as she ran into the house. Rolling through the numbers she didn't find Stefanie's name.

"Try 'Mom'." Gabby suggested.

"There's Mom and Momma, which one is Stef?"

"Does it matter?" Cole asked.

"Lena's out camping with kids from her school." Kiara said in a panic.

"Mom. Momma is Lena." Cole replied.

"Callie? Sweets, are you ok?" Stef asked having just fallen asleep.

"Mrs. Adams Foster? It's Kiara. The house caught on fire. Umm."

"What?" Stef yelled. "Where's Callie?"

"She went to help Rita find Becca."

"I'll be right there."

Stef's mind raced as she sped to Girls United. Most of the tie she loved her daughter's huge heart. But at the moment she was cursing it. How could her daughter think going into a burning building was a good idea? Slamming on the breaks at the house she jumped out.

"Ma'am, you have to stay back." A firefighter said, grabbing her by the arm.

"My daughter's in there!" Stef screamed, fighting him, "CALLIE! CALLIE ADAMS FOSTER ANSWER ME!" Stef's fell to the ground as a female firefighter stepped in front of her to block the view of her partners carrying bodies out.

"Ma'am, it's Stef, isn't it?" She asked, kneeling in front of the crumpled woman. "Can we call your husband?"

Stef shook her head "My wife's on a camping retreat with the kids at her school. Where's my daughter? Did you find her?"

"Is there someone we can call?" The woman asked again.

"I know that trick. I'm a police officer." Stef said, starting to breath quicker. "What did you find out?"

"There were two young girls and one middle aged woman in the basement. All three were doa." The cry that ripped through Stef made the woman flinch before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Stef tightly. "I'm so sorry." she said as Stef's screams turned to sobs.

"Miranda?" The firefighter looked up to see her sargent.

"Sir." She said as she stood. Letting the EMT crouch down to Stef. Stef felt herself being moved and found herself laying back on a stretcher. Looking over she saw the three teens from Girls United standing and crying. It forced her to stop her tears. She held up a hand as a EMT started to walk over as she scooted off of it.

"Mrs. Adams Foster." Kiara looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"I've always told you to call me Stef." Stef said as she pulled the girl into a hug.

"She's the only one that's ever wanted me." Kiara cried into Stef's shoulder. "And Callie was one of my best friends."

"I know, Sweets. I know." Stef whispered in her ear as tears fell down both their faces. Stef held Kiara for a couple more minutes before pulling Gabby into a quick hug. Cole wouldn't look at her. "You guys, call me anytime. Let me know how you're doing, alright?" Stef said as she watched the first two POs show up.

"Stef!" Stef turned around to see Mike running up. "Captain called me." He explained at the confused look on her face.

"Roberts knows?" Stef asked as she started to cry.

"Yeah." Mike said as he pulled Stef into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Stef." He said softly.

"C-can you take me home?" Stef asked quietly through hitches in her breath.

"Of course." Mike said as he kept one arm around her and led her down the stairs. She was shaking by the time they got to his car. "It's shock." Mike said as he shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Just keeping breathing."

_AN- the next chapter will be longer. Just wanted to get the first part out. It won't be a long fic. 4 or 5 chapters. _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN- Didn__'t think I would have time to write another update so fast... But Momma had a seizure so all the adults are there and my brother and sisters are at babysitters. I'm sick so stuck at home. Writings a good distraction. _

"Lena, I need you and Jude to come home." It was a couple hours later and after convincing Mike to go home she was able to get herself together enough to call her wife.

"Stef. It's 5 in the morning. Only the chaperons are awake. We aren't coming back until tomorrow." Lena said confused. "What are you doing up so early? It's your day off. I thought you would sleep in."

Stef paused. She couldn't tell Lena on the phone. And then expect her to drive the 45 minutes home. "It's a family emergency Lena."

"Are the kids ok?" Stef paused. Four of their kids were. They were sleeping oblivious to the fact that their sister had died during the night.

"Yeah. The kids are fine. I really would rather tell you when you got here."

"Stef. Who is it? Mom? My daddy? What's going on?"

"Come home, Love, please?" Stef said with her voice catching. Lena's head started racing. Stef rarely ever cried. The last time she did was after they lost Frankie. And even then Stef thought Lena was asleep when she did it. Stef didn't like showing weaknesses.

"Let me talk to Karina." Lena said with a soft voice. Stef heard the phone being put down and a couple minutes later Lena coming back. "I'll be home soon, Babe. Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah." Stef said, taking in a shaky breath. "Just hurry."

Stef went downstairs to make coffee. As she sat and drank a large cup bile rose in her throat. How was she supposed to tell her wife their daughter was dead? How was she supposed to tell Jude? Tell everyone?

"alright, Buddy, upstairs and go to sleep for a little while longer." Stef shot her head up at her wife's voice. How did she zone out for that long? "Hi Honey." Stef welcomed the embrace gratefully as Lena stepped towards her. Her chin quivered but she forced the tears back.

"Hi." Stef whispered back as she hid her face n Lena's neck. Only Lena could spend three days in the wilderness and still have a comforting smell. She had a feeling she would be dunking her son in the shower as soon as he woke up.

"Tell me, Stef. What's going on?" Lena said in a firm but loving voice, maneuvering Stef's face so they had eye contact. Stef lowered her eyes as Lena watched Stef's face twitch.

"T-there was a fire at Girls united." Stef whispered. "Callie apparently went in with Rita when one of the girls, Becca, didn't come out."

"Where's Callie?" Lena said, her voice raising. "Stef where is our daughter?!"

"Love." Stef whispered, grabbing Lena's hand. "Callie died in the fire." Stef watched as Lena's jaw clenched and she closed her eyes tightly.

"No." Lena said harshly, pulling away from her.

"Love..."

"No Stefanie! She is not dead!" Lena yelled as she turned on her heals and started running up the stairs. Stef ran after her as Lena opened the door to the girls' room.

"Love. Mariana is sleeping." Stef whispered as Lena walked over to Callie's bed. When Lena found the bed empty she dropped onto it, rocking back in forth quickly. "Come on, Love." Stef said quietly, taking Lena's hand. She didn't want Mariana waking up. She needed Lena calmer before dealing with the kids. She pulled them into their bedroom and sat them on the edge of the bed where Lena started rocking again. Stef swung a leg behind Lena so she could hold her from behind, keeping Lena flush against her as she let her body sway with Lena's rocking. A few minutes went by before Lena stopped, staring across the bedroom at nothing. "Lena?" Stef asked carefully, turning her so they were face to face.

"She can't be dead Stef." Lena whispered.

"Baby..."

"H-how did I loose another one?" she asked with far away eyes.

"Baby this isn't your fault."

"I was asleep while my daughter burned to death." Lena whispered to herself, making Stef cringe at the image and cruelty of the sentence.

"THere is no way you could have known." Stef said, wrapping her arms around her.

"What did you tell the kids?" Lena asked.

"Nothing yet. I thought we'd talk to them when they woke up." Stef explained.

"Yeah." Lena nodded.

"Come snuggle with me until they do." Stef whispered. The way Lena was acting was scaring her. The dazed look and far off sounding voice worried her. Lena crawled over to her side of the bed, under the covers as Stef followed. Laying on her back she held her arm out for Lena; their silent question and response to snuggling. Lena moved so she was laying on Stef's chest as she stared across the room. Stef couldn't stop the tears that started falling when she noticed a picture of the two of them, Callie, and Jude that sat on her nightstand.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- So, I__'m kind of in trouble. Momma got worse and was intubated and I'm still sick. So this morning I went anyways and stayed in the waiting room. Mom's mad because I was supposed to stay home. Mom thought she hung up the phone when we were talking earlier but she didn't. I heard the doctor telling her it was a slim chance she was going to fight off the pneumonia and that she should start thinking about funeral plans. But there is one more treatment they're going to try. _

"I think that's Mariana." Stef looked down, pressing a kiss to Lena's temple at the first words she'd heard coming from Lena in the last three hours. Lena felt her heart start to race as she heard Callie's phone go off, notifying a text. She watched as Stef pulled the phone out of her nightstand and flicked it open

_When are you coming home? It's so boring here without you, Jude, and Mom.-Mar_

Lena stared at the phone for a minute and was surprised when another text popped up.

_Don't they wake you up at like 6 in the morning there? Why aren't you answering. I will force you to go to the mall if you don't come home soon.-Mar_

_Fine- Mall tomorrow. And I'm making you get in a dress.- Mar_

Stef looked down to see tears welling in Lena's eyes. "It's alright, Love. Come here and let me hold you." She whispered as she encouraged Lena up farther on her body as she could wrap her arms around her wife. Stef tried not to sigh as she felt Lena holding back emotion again.

"Hey Mom can I borrow-"

"Mariana, how many times have I asked you to knock?" Stef asked more harshly than she meant to.

"I-I thought Momma wasn't coming back until tonight..." Mariana said as a smile crossed her face "Hi Momma." She said jumping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Lena.

"Hi Miss. Thing." Lena said, kissing the top of her head.

"What are you doing home?" Mariana asked, narrowing her eyebrows.

"Did you really think Momma would make it 3 days sleeping on the floor?" Stef asked, avoiding the subject. Mariana smirked as she let go of Lena. "Sweets, go wake your brothers. Tell Jude I said shower then I want you and Jesus in here."

"Why?" Mariana asked.

"Because. Now please go do it." Stef said. Mariana looked at her mother wearily. Something was off. Mom was never this snippy.

"Why do I have to be up at 8 on a Saturday?" Lena heard Jesus ask loudly.

"Why are we doing this so early?" Lena looked over at Stef, having let go of her to try and calm herself.

"Group home burned down. The woman who runs it dead along with two of the girls. It's probably going to be all over the news." Stef said with a sigh. "I don't want them learning about it that way."

"Where's B?" She asked, noting that Stef said just to send Mariana and Jesus in.

"Spent the night at Mike's. Mike said he'd talk to him."

"Why do I have to be up?" Jesus groaned as he sat on the bed. Him and Mariana facing Stef and Lena. "Hey Mom. You and Jude get scared of the bears?" He asked with a smile.

"Me and Momma need to talk to you two, about Callie." Stef said talking a breath.

"Did Callie run away again?" Mariana asked. Sure that was what has had her mom in the mood she was in.

"No, Baby." Stef whispered.

Lena looked over at Stef who had gone momentarily silent. And she knew this is why they worked. When one couldn't go on the other picked up. "There was a fire at Girls United last night. Callie went to find Becca when her and Rite didn't come out."

"Wait, isn't Becca the one who always treated Callie like shit?" Mariana asked. "Why would she risk her life to go and save her? Where is she? Is she in the hospital?" Mariana asked. Changing fron confusion to worrying about her sister.

"Callie went down into the basement where Rita and Becca were-"

"Wait? Why were they in the basement?" Mariana cut Stef off.

"I don't know, Baby. But there was an explosion and the three of them didn't make it." Stef said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"So, they died?" Jesus finally spoke up.

"Yes, Baby." Stef answered, grabbing Mariana's hand and pulling her towards her when tears fell down Mariana's face. Holding Mariana to her side she rocked her gently as Mariana hid her face in Stef's shoulder.

"Jesus?" Lena asked as she noticed his knee vibrating against the bed. He held up his hand and shook his head. His 'please just leave me alone' gesture. "Ok, but go take your pill, alright?"

"Yeah. Mari, come with me?" he asked holding out his hand as Mariana scampered off the bed and let his wrap his arm around her shoulder. Stef fell back on the bed and threw her arm over her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sitting up as Lena got up and started opening drawers.

"Getting dressed."

"Why?" Stef asked.

Lena looked at her for a moment. Not sure what to say. She didn't have a real reason other than it's what she would normally do. Instead of answering she continued searching for yoga pants and a t-shirt. "Someone's here." She said as she heard the doorbell ring.

"Moms! It's Robert Quinn!" Jesus yelled up the stairs.

Sighing Stef followed Lena down the stairs, "What the hell is this?" Robert asked, throwing down his phone were they saw a news reporter standing in front of what was left of Girls United.

"Robert." Lena tried.

"No! Why the hell was she there? She's being called 'as brave as her mother, a san diego police officer'. Do you encourage all your kids to put themselves in immediate danger? And where do they get off calling you her mother?"

"She was there helping with a community day." Stef said coldly "And if she would have asked me I would have told her there was no way in hell she should run into a burning building."

"I'm her father. They should have called me. You aren't her mother!"

"I am too her mother. Just because you donated some sperm to her mother."

"You aren't anything to her!"

"HEY!" Stef turned to see Lena more angry than she had ever seen her. "It was us that took her from Juvie. It's us that soothed nightmares. Held her when she revealed she was raped. It was us that dealt with fevers and throw up and tantrums. We had to watch her heart break when she couldn't get adopted with Jude. We took her to her mother's grave on the day she died. You just stalked her at her job and took her out on your yawt once. We are her parents."

"You've known her 8 months!"

"And you've known her for a month." Stef retorted, putting an arm on Lena's shoulder.

"What am I supposed to tell my daughter?"

"I guess you'll have to figure it out the same way we have to figure it out with our kids." Stef said, walking over to the door and opening it. "Now please leave, or I will arrest you for trespassing. We will call you with the date and time of the funeral."

"Why are you do-"

"As we just established. We are her parents. And she was in our custody so we wll be planning the funeral." Robert grabbed his phone and stormed out. "Where's Jude?" Stef asked, realizing what had just went on.

"Playing video games with Jesus in his room." Came a scratchy voice from the stairs. "We didn't want him to hear about what was going on."

"Thank you, Baby." Stef said as they made their way up the stairs. "After we talk to Jude why don't we all go see a movie?"

"The Smurfs 2?" Mariana asked hopefully. It was the only one she could think of that was fun and upbeat.

"Sure, Baby." Stef smiled knowing it was one Jude wanted to see as well.

"Jesus, can we have the room for a minute please?" Stef asked as she opened the door to the boys' room. Nodding he got up and went down the stairs.

"Hey, Love. Can me and Momma talk to you?" Stef asked Jude as she and Lena sat down on his bed.

"Is it about why we had to leave early?" Jude asked as he sat between them.

Lena nodded. "Buddy. Callie was in a fire last night."

"What?" Jude asked looking up at her.

"Girls United caught on fire. Callie was trying to help Rte and Becca get out but something exploded."

"NO. You're lying. You sent her away." Jude said, standing up ad backing into the wall. "You sent Callie away because you couldn't adopt her!"

"Love, We didn't send her away." Stef said softly. "We loved Callie. Callie was our daughter."

"We're supposed to be a package deal. She has to be here! We're a package!" Lena stood up as Jude slid down the wall and buried his face in his knees.

"Baby." She said as she pulled Jude to her and tucking his head under her chin as tears started. Stef crawled over and stroked his back as Jude cried. She couldn't help the tears as they fell down her own face.

"I-I" Jude said between sobs after a few minutes. Stef reacted and was able to get a trashcan under him before he started to heave. Lena got up as Stef took her place, rubbing his back. After a minute he sat up.

"There you go, Love. It's ok." She whispered as she pulled him to her. "Do you think you have to throw up again?" she asked pulling away enough to look at his face. He shook his head. Lena came in carryng a bottle of water and handed it to Jude who drank it quickly.

"Are you alright, Buddy?" Lena asked softly as she knelt in front of him. She watched as Jude just stared.

"Cam I do something for you, Baby?" she asked, getting no response in return. Looking up she glanced at Stef who was looking worriedly at him. "We thought about going and seeing Smurfs 2. Do you want to see it? If not we can go later." Jude shrugged one shoulder lightly. "Maybe some junk food? What do you want to get?" Lena asked, hoping to get a verbal response from him. He again shrugged one shoulder softly. "Ok, we can go get breakfast at Mary's Kitchen, your favorite. And then go see the movie, alright?" She got a tiny nod.

Mary's kitchen was a small diner about an hour away. Lena had thought of it to kill time until the movie, seeing as it was only nine in the morning. She hated how quiet it was. Stef, having been up all night, dozed off against the window, jerking awake every few minutes. Jude sat in back with his head leaned against Mariana, who was holding Jesus' hand on the other side of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN- not really liking this chapter but oh well. Momma had a diner owner make sure she was always fed when she was in foster homes that didn__'t feed her and came by today to check on us all. And is just an awesome woman. Momma's still the same. Her fever seems to be going down very slowly but there isn't much change about the fluid in her lungs. Hopefully in the next few days they can try weaning her off of the ventilator. I have to be cough and fever free for 24 hours before I can go in her room. 10 hours down, 14 to go. The chapter is kind ofshort, sorry about that. There's only so much time I can keep concentrated on it before my mind wanders back to what's going on here. _

Stef watched her family sit around the diner she had been going to since she was 5 years old. The massive plates that were usually devoured were barely being picked at. Jesus, the boy that usually ate them out of house and home stabbed at his potato hash, not bothering to grab the ketchup that was sitting in front of him. Jude didn't bother to even pick up his fork, instead resting his chin in his hand and sipping on a sprite that sat in front of him.

"Vince said he saw my favorite family." Stef looked over her shoulder to see Ann standing there, a southern woman in her 70's who started the diner. "How you guys holding up?" Ann asked quieter as she squeezed Stef's shoulder. Stef tried not to cry, it was that reassuring squeeze that got her through most of her struggles growing up. She threw Ann a questioning glance. "I saw the news today, Honey. I knew it was her right away."

Stef nodded. "Thank you."

"Jesus, you've beat my potato hash competition since you were 12. Now eat up. We don't want you getting sick."

"Yes, Miss. Ann." Jesus said, taking a few small bites.

"THe king once said..." Stef let her mind wander as Ann went on about Elvis. The whole diner was covered in Elvis memorabelia and had been as long as she could remember. That and teddy bears that sat on two overstuffed book shelves. "...and that is why you guys should eat a little even if you don't want to. Got it?"

"Yes Miss. Ann." The reply came from the twins and Lena. Stef chuckled. Her head turning when she saw Jude push his chair back.

"Where are you going?" Stef asked. Jude's eyes flickered to the bathroom. "That's fine, Baby." She said with a small smile as Jude walked quickly through the restaurant. She sensed more than heard Ann walk away, coming back moments later with a teddy bear in her arms, placing it on Jude's chair.

"Ann?" Stef asked with a confused look.

"They were looking at it. The first time they came here." Ann said with a thick voice. "She told me that Jude had a teddy bear his mom gave him, that looked exactly like it. But a foster father burned it when he was eight years old. Told him he was too old for a teddy bear. I want him to have it." Stef closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You take care of him. All of you. He's sweet and kind. He's gone through too much to loose his sister." Stef nodded.

"He has." She whispered softly.

"I'm here to be his sister." Mariana said softly. "I lost my sister." she whispered "But I get to be there for him. I get to show him it's not just him. We're all here." Jesus nodded in agreement.

"You're a good girl, Mariana." Ann said, hugging Stef from behind. "Are you holding up alright, Lena?" Ann asked the woman who had been moving food around her plate. "I know it's hard. Especially after loosing the baby." Lena nodded.

"I'm ok." she said, not making eye contact. Ann thought back to the day Stef brought Lena. Lena had just been released from the hospital and didn't want to go home and face her other children yet.

"You'll let me know? If there's anything I can do?"

"Of course Miss. Ann. Thank you." Lena said with a small smile.

"I'm going to go make sure Vince is making the biscuits right. I'll see you guys soon."

Stef watched as Jude looked at the bear that was sitting in his spot and picking it up. "Do you remember you guys looking at it?" Stef asked him. "Miss. Ann thought you might like to have it. She must think you're really special. She's never given one of her bears away." Jude hugged the bear tight to him and buried his face in the soft fur. "Maybe we an say thank you to Miss. Ann for being so kind?"

Jude looked at her for a moment before gesturing writing. Stef sighed "Buddy can you talk to me? We're all hurting here. We all miss her." Jude looked down as tears filled his eyes. "Ok, ok, I didn't mean to push you." Stef whispered, grabbing a pen from her purse. Jude took it and scrawled a note on a napkin. After a little bit of time Stef gave up with getting people to eat. Taking the bag of to go boxes she set the tip over Jude's napkin. The note was simple 'Thank you for the bear. It reminds me of her.'


	5. Chapter 5

_An- So I know this chapter is realy short but it was more to the fact I wanted to write something small when I let you guys know why I haven__'t written in a couple days. Mama is FINALLY off the ventilator. Thank you everyone for your prayers and well wishes. They decided to stop radiation and up chemo and start dialisis and hopefully they can find a doner. Xhemo is on hold until she is well. She was up long enough to watch the first 10 minutes of The Fosters until she fell back asleep. She's hasn't been awake more than 5 or 10 minutes at a time. _

Jesus looked around the empty theater. Mariana sat beside him, seemingly engrossed in the movie; his mom stared at the ground while Mama held Jude against her as he burried his face in her shoulder. He tried to pay attention to the movie but a whisper from his moms caught his attention. Anger flared. "She has a name!"

"What Baby?" Stef asked looking up.

"She has a name. You keep saying she and her like she's some other person. Like if you don't say her name it won't be your daughter, our sister. She. Has. A. Name. Use it!" Jesus exclaimed, his voice low.

"Baby." Stef tried. Noting how Jesus didn't say her name either.

"NO."

"Fine." Stef said with a small sigh. "Callie. I was saying Callie really liked when Mama put peanut m and ms in the popcorn."

Tears filled Jesus' eyes, nodding. "She would insist it." he whispered. Stef smiled sadly and moved so she was next to him. He shrugged her off when she tried to hug him, slumping forward and resting his forhead against his palms. Stef ran her hand across Jesus' back. Thankful there was no one else in the theater.


End file.
